1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of garment hangers as are widely used for the purpose of shipping and displaying garments, and more particularly to a combination of a plastic molded garment hanger, such as an intimate apparel hanger, and a size indicator attached to the hanger at a lower neck region of the hanger.
2. Description of Related Art
In the area of retail garment sales, so-called Garment-On-Hanger (GOH) programs have become preferred by retailers. In a GOH program, garments are delivered to retail merchants already suspended from hangers, where upon arrival at the retail location the garments are immediately placed on display for sale.
In particular, retailers have specified particular hangers or hanger characteristics among suppliers in order to achieve uniformity on their sales floors. To this end, standards as to hanger size, shape, performance characteristics, etc., are maintained, for example, by organizations such as the Voluntary Inter-industry Commerce Standards Association (VICS). Intimate apparel hangers, pinch grip hangers, top garment hangers and so on are among the standardized hangers under the VICS standards.
Additionally, and interrelated to the promulgation of GOH programs, retailers and their customers desire to have the hanger itself display some indicia regarding the item carried upon it. Categories of indicia include manufacturer, material and price, but mostly the sizes of garments. Among the various means developed for accomplishing this, so-called lower neck indicators are widely applied and recognized in the industry. Lower neck indicators are secured to the hanger at or adjacent the intersection of the hook and the hanger body, to provide a displaying surface on which garment sizes are printed.
Normally, the lower neck indicators are secured to the hangers, either manually or automatically, at the manufacturers' cost. Thus, it is desirable in the industry to easily and quickly attach the indicators to the hangers. Accordingly, assembling efficiency can be improved and manufacturing cost of the hangers and the indicators can be reduced, which in turn offers a significant commercial advantage to the manufacturers, transporters, as well as retailers in the industry.
At the same time, it is also desirable in the industry to securely attach the indicators to the hangers. The reliable affixation of the indicators to the hangers in the GOH program prevents the indicators from accidentally and unintentionally moving and subsequently detaching from the hangers. Specifically, under industry standards, such as the VICS, it is required to maintain a certain degree of affixation of the indicator to the hanger to avoid young children from swallowing an indicator after the indicator is accidentally detached from a hanger, so as to provide so-called “child proof” hangers.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved garment hanger and indicator, which, in combination, enable easy and quick attachment of the indicator to the hanger while stilt maintaining a secure fixation of the indicator onto the hanger.